


No Problem

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 30 days challenge, M/M, other character appearances probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As things get more fraught at Serval, Remy and Pietro navigate the more difficult parts of being in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Launch

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to No One Asked You. It's also another 30 day challenge, this time loosely based on Tumblr's relationshit challenge (though it's not all bad stuff because I didn't want it to be all bad stuff. But there will be problems they have to deal with.) So expect 30 chapters! And hopefully I can complete the challenge!

“Let's pretend for a second that Lorna ain't worried about the future of the team, and that Snow isn't acting suspicious, and that Luna might not be able ta stay as long as you like. Let's just have a nice drink.” 

Pietro wasn't listening. He was organizing all the alcohol on Remy's dresser by type and date, mostly because Remy had hidden them all over the place and Pietro hated how sometimes his room resembled a bomb site worse than any he'd seen when he'd been with the Avengers. And that was saying something. 

The clothes, he'd leave to Remy. 

“Let's go out ta dinner.” 

“Are you going to kill me with spices again?” Pietro asked, shifting a bottle of whiskey around. 

“I said 'go out,' not stay in,” Remy said, sneaking up behind Pietro and wrapping his arms around him. “As in, dress up and go out. There's plenty of fancy restaurants in DC. Or not so fancy if that's what you want. I know where the nearest Shake Shack is.” 

“We are not going to Shake Shack,” Pietro said, pulling away and turning around. “I've been there with Luna six times. There are some places I'd be willing to try. But I chose.” 

“Fine,” Remy said. “Choose away. So when--”

“Now. Get dressed. Meet me at the company car in fifteen.” And then he was gone. 

Remy sighed and looked at the pile of clothes on his bed. 

Twenty minutes later he was dressed and walking towards Pietro, who was leaning against the company car and tapping his foot incessantly. He didn't say a word as Remy slid into the passenger seat, just gave him a once-over before taking the driver's seat. 

As they sped away from Serval, a thought occurred to Remy. “D'you even have a driver's license?” 

“Why would you ask that question?” But Pietro was smirking. 

The car accelerated, and for the rest of the ride Remy had to concentrate on not dying. 

A few minutes later Pietro whipped the car into a parallel parking space (literally—Remy thought he heard his neck snap) and cut the engine. 

Remy stepped out on shaky legs. “I'm driving back,” he said. 

Pietro tossed Remy the keys, which he barely caught, and went inside the nearest building. Remy trotted in behind him. 

He found himself in a dimly lit and very fancy looking Japanese restaurant. The hostess sat them in a circular booth, which seemed isolated even though it wasn't. The menu was in Japanese with English translations. Pietro ordered them both drinks—in Japanese. 

“Um,” Remy said, squinting at the menu, “when did you learn Japanese?” 

“A few days ago,” Pietro said, “after I asked around for restaurant recommendations.” 

“A few—show off,” Remy muttered. Steaming cups were placed in front of them. “Who recommended this place?” 

“Wolverine.” 

“He would.” Remy took a sip of his drink. It was warm, comforting, but had a bite to it that told him it was alcoholic. He glanced over at Pietro, who had wrapped his hands around his own cup and was sipping, looking thoughtful. “I'll let you order for me.” 

“I thought you were the expert on food,” Pietro said. 

“Yeah but not all food.” Remy shrugged. “I'm sure you'll pick something I like.” 

The waitress came back, and Pietro did order for both of them. When Remy asked what he'd ordered, Pietro said, “Raw pufferfish. Their spines are poisonous but they are removed in order to make them edible. Occasionally, a sac of poison is missed and death occurs, but I wouldn't worry about that if I were you.” 

Remy blinked. “You aren't serious.” 

Pietro grinned. 

Remy did get a fish, but it wasn't until after dinner (after many terrified careful bites and swallows and trying not to think about how even though it tasted good it could be deadly) Pietro admitted that they didn't sell pufferfish at this particular restaurant. 

Remy would've been angry if the food hadn't been so tasty.


	2. Only in My Mind

“Pietro seems angry.” 

Remy waved a flour-coated hand in Lorna's general direction. “He ain't angry, he's just like that. That's his resting face.” 

“No,” Lorna said, “his resting face is annoyed. He looks angry.” 

Remy kneaded the dough he was in the process of making a little harder. “What d'you want me ta do about it?” 

“He's your boyfriend,” Lorna said. “You're probably the one who pissed him off.” 

“I did not,” Remy said. “We're perfectly fine. Ain't no trouble in this paradise.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Lorna left, and Remy continued to knead the dough. 

There couldn't be a problem with him and Pietro, because Remy didn't remember doing anything to get Pietro angry. Unless Pietro was being moody. Or unless it was something Remy didn't realize would make him angry. He tried to think of everything he'd done in the past twenty-four hours. 

Pietro had been perfectly fine at dinner. He'd grudgingly complimented Remy on the cocktails he'd made afterwards. They'd gone to bed. They'd woken up cuddling. Remy got a call from Rogue. Pietro went to have breakfast with Luna. He'd come back an hour ago, but hadn't said anything to Remy. Remy had gone into the kitchen to make home-made bread to accompany dinner. 

Rogue. 

Hands still coated in flour and bits of dough, Remy darted out of the kitchen and found Pietro reading in the living room. Doug was watching TV next to him. 

Remy jerked his thumb towards the exit and said, “Out.” 

Doug raised an eyebrow, glanced at Pietro, and then slipped out of the room. Remy sat in his place. 

“Why didn't you tell me you were upset about Rogue?” 

“I'm not upset about Rogue,” Pietro said. But he looked upset. 

“What's the problem?” Remy pressed. “There ain't nothing between us.” 

“You're getting flour all over the place,” Pietro muttered. 

“Imma get flour on your book if you don't talk ta me,” Remy said. 

Pietro lowered his book and glared at Remy. “Rogue is a better companion for you. I can't see why, when reminded of what you had, you'd choose me over her.” 

Remy stared at him. And then he laughed. Which probably didn't help. He also cupped Pietro's cheek, which definitely didn't help because it just left Pietro looking irate and with a streak of powdery white on his face. 

“I'm sorry,” Remy choked. “Just—Rogue and I had a lot of problems. I like that you're different ta her. You're you, and I like you because of that. Most of the time, anyway. I'm still friends with Rogue but I don't wanna date her. That ship's sailed.” 

Pietro continued to not say something. Remy reached out and touched his other cheek. “Now you match.” 

“I was being ridiculous,” Pietro said, finally. 

“And now you look ridiculous,” Remy said. “So now we got that over with, you wanna help me make some bread?” 

Pietro sighed and uncurled himself from the couch. “Fine.” 

It didn't take long before they, and half the kitchen, were covered in flour.


	3. By Any Other Name

Remy could see Pietro's shoulders bunch up, his whole body becoming stiff as Doug called, “Quickie!” 

Pietro didn't even look up from the paper he was reading. He just snapped, “What!” 

“Grumpy,” Doug said. “I was wondering if you wanted an egg.” 

“No,” was Pietro's terse reply. 

“Fine,” Doug said, turning back to the stove. 

“What's the matter?” Remy asked, sliding into the seat next to Pietro. 

“Nothing,” Pietro said. “I'm reading the paper.” 

“You seem annoyed.” 

“Maybe you're annoying me.” 

“I am not. You were annoyed before I even talked ta you.” 

Pietro closed his eyes and sighed. “If I tell you, will you leave me alone?” 

“Usually how it works, chere,” Remy said with a smile. 

Pietro rolled his eyes. “I detest that nickname you've all given me.” 

Remy blinked. “Quickie?” 

“Yes.” Pietro grimaced. “It's nonsensical, diminutive--” 

“Cute?” Remy suggested. 

“No,” Pietro snapped. “I have a hard enough time trying to get people to take me seriously.” 

“It's because you take yourself too seriously,” Remy said. “And come on, it can't be the worst. Doesn't your sister call you Pie?” 

“No,” Pietro said, clenching his jaw. “No, she doesn't, because that would be ridiculous.” 

“She does,” Remy drawled. Pietro's cheeks started to burn red. 

“I'm leaving,” he said, making to stand up. Remy, who'd gotten used to Pietro's quick movements (he wouldn't call it predictable, but...) grabbed him by the arm. 

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I won't call you anything you don't want ta be called.” 

Pietro sighed. 

“I can't stop the rest of the world, though,” Remy added. 

Pietro returned his attention back to his paper. “Are you going to leave me alone now?” 

“I dunno, I was thinking we could have a nice breakfast or--”

“Can you give me five minutes?” Pietro's eyes were darting across the pages. 

“Sure thing.”


	4. Fight or Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I should probably start posting which of the 'relationshit' meme prompts these are each based on. But today is not that day.

Lorna got drunk. 

It happened sometimes, when the team was celebrating or taking a weekend night to themselves. They'd gathered in the kitchen with an assortment of alcohol and snacks. Remy had settled into a comfortable game of poker with Doug, Danger, and Warlock. Pietro and Lorna were talking, and Georgia and Luna had gone off to watch television. 

And it was nice. Everyone was happy. 

Until Remy felt something yank his arm, and the next thing he knew, his surroundings were reforming around him and they weren't the same as they'd been a second ago. 

He stumbled into the nearest wall, noticing as he did that there was a blur in front of him. A yellow blur topped with white. Pietro. 

“Never,” Remy slurred, “do that ta me while I'm drunk.” 

Pietro pulled Remy up by his shirt, roughly. “What did you do with Lorna?” 

Remy's head was still swimming a bit. “What d'you mean?” 

“Don't lie to me,” Pietro snarled. “She told me that you two kissed.” 

“What!” Everything came into sharp focus, including Pietro's furious face inches in front of him. “That was one time! Before we were official!” 

“Not long before,” Pietro said, letting go of Remy's shirt, taking a step back, and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well you'll be happy ta know that Lorna can take care of herself,” Remy said hotly. “She sent me the message loud and clear that she didn't want me that way.” 

“You forced yourself on her,” Pietro said. His eyes were cold. 

“I thought she mighta felt the same way!” Remy cried. “I said sorry. I didn't do it again. We took care of it. You don't need ta—ta stick your nose where it don't belong!” 

“'Where it don't belong,'” Pietro repeated. “I'm her brother.” 

“Half,” Remy pointed out. “And like I said, she can take care of herself. She don't need her overbearing brother ta--” He cut himself off, realized what he was saying. 

Pietro didn't miss it. His eyes narrowed and he said, “This isn't about Lorna.” 

“Then what is it about?” 

“It's about you,” Pietro said. “What were you thinking? Making a move on Lorna only to start dating her brother right after?” 

“I like ta flirt,” Remy said. “Everyone knows that. You know that.” 

“What were you thinking?” Pietro repeated. 

“That Lorna is an attractive woman,” Remy said. “I dunno? That you would never agree ta go out with me?” 

“Lorna rejected you and you thought you'd settle for me because you couldn't get her,” Pietro said. “Is that it?” 

Remy stared at him. “N-no,” he managed after a moment. “Why would I--”

“Think about what it looks like,” Pietro interrupted, “to someone who isn't you. It looks like you were weighing your options and one of them came up short, so you settled for the lesser one.” 

“That's not what it looks like,” Remy said. “Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I want you, not Lorna, not anyone else, you! I'm not settling for you. I want you.” 

Pietro took a deep breath. “Don't do that again,” he said, and he was gone. 

Remy turned to walk back into the kitchen and saw the rest of the team at the end of the hallway, staring at him.


	5. Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt "you call this a date?" but the nice version of it. There's a part two to this date, based off another one of the prompts, coming tomorrow.

It started with Remy spying a poster while he was walking around the city and later saying to Pietro, “There's a fair and we should go.” 

“With Luna and Georgia?” Pietro asked. 

“No, as a date.” 

Pietro raised an eyebrow. “To the fair.” 

“Yeah. It'll be fun. And we won't have ta worry about the kiddies. We can take 'em another time.” 

“You want us to go on a date to the fair,” Pietro repeated. Remy nodded, and two days later he was dragging Pietro (literally, by the hand) through the entrance of a fair. 

“I know you like 'em fast and furious,” Remy said with a wink, and Pietro rolled his eyes, “so we're going straight for the thrill rides.” 

“Fun,” Pietro said. 

“And then I'll drag you on the Ferris wheel. Or maybe I should do that first, just ta get you in the mood.” He switched directions, heading for the towering and lit up Ferris wheel. 

Pietro allowed himself to be dragged along. He looked amused at the way Remy was grinning like a child. Once they were in the cabin and the ride had lurched to a start, and they were rising at what Pietro would describe as “too slow to even be considered a speed,” Remy said, “I still can't believe you ain't never been to a fair.” 

“They don't have fairs in Europe,” Pietro said. 

“That is not true,” Remy said. “I saw a fair in Paris once.” 

“Why do you like this ride?” 

“Because,” Remy said, leaning forward so he was almost face-to-face with Pietro (and glad no one else was in the same compartment as them), “it ain't about how fast it goes or how close you feel ta dying. It's all about the view. Look.” 

They reached the top and screeched to a halt. Pietro's eyes took in the landscape, at first quickly, but then he found something he liked and kept looking at it. Remy followed his gaze and saw city buildings in the distance, lit up in the night sky. 

The ride started moving again. 

“Sometimes I forget,” Pietro said. 

Remy leaned forward again, so when Pietro turned his head, their lips met in a kiss. 

They didn't break away until they were back on the ground.


	6. Speed ≠ Spin

After the success of the Ferris Wheel, Remy was feeling confident enough that he couldn't see anything going wrong with the thrill rides. Pietro had actually been affectionate in public, which, if Remy was being honest with himself, was a relief. There was a tiny part of him that was afraid Pietro was embarrassed to be associated with him. Maybe not so tiny. 

And there was another part that had been afraid Pietro would find the whole idea of a beautiful view atop a slow-moving ride nonsensical. That he wouldn't have been able to grasp the idea of slowing down to appreciate the small things, so to speak. And that would've been a shame, because Remy liked slowing down to appreciate the small and not-so-small things a lot. He liked experiencing things, not rushing past them. 

The piece de resistance was that, as Remy guided them towards the line for a spinning ride, Pietro said, “I would not mind doing something similar again.” 

“There's a huge one in London, takes a lot longer but the views are so worth it,” Remy said. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Then the spinny ride ended and they were told to get on. 

Pietro clearly didn't know what he was getting into. He asked Remy, “What does this one do?” Remy merely grinned at him as they strapped into their seats and lowered a metal bar over their laps. 

“I think this is more your speed,” Remy said, and laughed to himself about how amazing his puns were. 

Pietro opened his mouth to say something, but the ride started up, first slowly, but then gaining speed. Remy got lost in the sensation of spinning, which made him want to laugh and scream at the same time, which was what a lot of other people on the ride were doing. His stomach had been left behind somewhere two minutes ago but that was okay, he liked that. It made him feel buzzed. 

The ride slowed down and came to a stop. Remy laughed, pushed his hair out of his eyes and turned to Pietro. “Well?” 

Pietro didn't answer. He was gripping the bar, his jaw clenched and his eyes closed. Remy put a hand on his shoulder. “What--” 

The bar released and Pietro stumbled off the ride, Remy following, unable to tell if Pietro had been scared or hadn't liked not feeling in control of the speed they were going at. 

Pietro stumbled into the side of one of the carts hosting a racing game, where most people couldn't see him, and he doubled over. 

“Talk ta me,” Remy said, coming up behind him. 

Pietro retched. 

“Ohhhh,” Remy muttered. He rubbed Pietro's back as Pietro emptied his stomach onto the grass. “It's--” he wanted to say okay but he had no idea how this had happened. He thought that the last person to get sick from a ride would be Pietro. 

Pietro wiped his mouth, straightened up, and turned to Remy. He still looked pale, and he said, “Spinning and speed are not the same thing.” 

“You don't spin when you run?” Remy asked. “Don't you do the whirl-wind thingy?” 

“Rarely,” Pietro said, “and I'm the one generating the spin.” 

“So you don't wanna go on any other rides then?” 

Pietro grimaced. 

Remy's heart sank a little. “I'll take this as a failed date.” 

Pietro's expression actually softened. “Your taste in rides is not a complete failure. I enjoyed the Ferris wheel.” He paused, thinking. “I don't want to go back quite yet. But I do need water.” 

Remy smiled. “I got a plan. Imma show you how Gambit plays ALL the games.” 

They set off to find water. Again, Remy felt a bit astonished. Months ago, when they were still new to each other, Pietro would have told Remy that he was stupid for taking him on a spinning ride that made him sick. Now, he seemed to let it slide. He'd heard Lorna say, before this whole dating thing started, that Pietro was much more patient and affectionate to those he loved. Remy hadn't believed her. 

But now he thought, Lorna was right.


	7. Measurements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I like to think that Pietro is acutely aware of time. Not just because of his powers, but because he gets anxiety and thinks about these things more than most people would, and his powers kind of exacerbate that.

It was hard for Pietro to say I love you, and even harder for him to accept it. 

It wasn't hard for Remy. Remy liked feeling loved, so he always accepted it. And he liked making people feel loved, in whatever way was appropriate. 

And he was honest about it. If he didn't like someone, he'd tell them. If he loved them, he'd tell them. He prided himself on that. 

They weren't the sort of couple to tell each other “I love you” every time they parted, or every night before bed, or in line at the coffee shop. Remy because he knew it already. Pietro, because he was afraid that there would be a time when he said, “I love you” and Remy would reply with, “I don't, anymore.” 

Pietro didn't like to talk about the future. He didn't like to measure their time together, though Remy had the feeling he did anyway. Couldn't help it. He knew that it was one year, six months, and two days since the last time he'd spoken to Wanda. It'd been two months, three days since Crystal had agreed to let him take care of Luna for awhile. He had no doubt that Pietro had measurements of their relationship, and that he was trying to ignore it. 

They were in bed one night, Pietro in Remy's arms as was often the case, and Remy murmured, “You know I love you, right?” 

“I know,” Pietro said. 

“It sounds like there's a but,” Remy told him. 

Pietro shifted a little, but didn't turn to face him. “I don't know if you will.” 

Remy nuzzled Pietro's hair. “You worry too much.” 

“When has life ever given me a reason not to?” 

Remy sighed. “There's no reason yet. If that bridge ever comes, you cross it, but you can't cross it if you can't even see it.” 

“It's not easy,” Pietro said. “How do you do that?” 

Remy pulled Pietro closer to him, holding him tighter. “Follow my lead.”


	8. Physical

“This looks awful.” 

That was an understatement, courtesy of Doug. Washington DC was on fire, and Remy's mind had been telepathically taken over by someone who didn't like the X-Factor team very much. 

It was still Remy in there, but angry Remy, being manipulated by someone else. 

“I'd wipe you off the face of the planet if I could,” Remy snarled, “you good for nothing--” 

He swung a punch at Lorna, who dodged. “Take Pietro, I don't care. But I'm not letting you take me.” 

“Thanks,” Pietro called, skidding to a halt a few feet away. “By the way, I've evacuated all the nearest buildings and taken people underground, as you said. Are you almost finished?” 

“If you haven't noticed, your boyfriend is possessed,” Lorna snapped, trying to grab Remy and failing. 

“Awesome,” Remy said, catching sight of Pietro. “Once I kill you, I can get him, too.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Lorna said, throwing a metal bar into Remy's chest. He staggered back a few feet. “Quicksilver?” 

“Fine,” Pietro sighed, and he rushed forward, knocking Remy off his feet and sending him into the ground. He pinned Remy's shoulders, and Remy squirmed underneath him. 

“Get off,” he choked. 

Pietro tilted his head to the side. “I thought you liked this.” 

“You all disgust me,” Remy snarled. 

Pietro tapped Remy's head. “It's good to get your pent up anger out, but I wouldn't recommend doing it while we're trying to save the city.” 

“And I wouldn't recommend not paying closer attention ta your adversary,” Remy said. 

“What--” 

Remy pushed Pietro off him. One of Remy's cards exploded, thrust by Remy into Pietro's chest at just the right moment, throwing Pietro back a few feet so that he landed hard on the ground a few feet away. 

Remy started to get to his feet. And then Lorna whacked him over the head with a metal bumper taken from a destroyed car. 

“Wha--” Remy staggered and fell to his knees, blinking furiously. He held his head, then looked up at Lorna, who was ready to hit him again. “Lorna?” 

“Why shouldn't I knock you out cold?” Lorna asked. 

“Why would you?” Remy asked. “What'd I--” He caught sight of Pietro on the ground behind her. “Oh—shi—I'm so sorry.” He scrambled to his feet and barely managed to walk in a straight line towards Pietro's prone form. 

“Is he back?” Doug asked over the comms. 

“Yeah.” 

Remy fell to his knees next to Pietro, who looked up at him, dazed and a bit annoyed, and muttered, “I'd hit you if I could sit up,” he said. 

“I'd hit me too. I'm sorry.” 

“I'm sure it was justified somehow,” Pietro sighed. He closed his eyes. “Now please stop apologizing. I'm not in the mood to listen.” 

And he passed out. 

Lorna was smirking in the background. 

“We need ta get him back ta Serval,” Remy told her, a bit cross. 

“And we will,” Lorna said, before turning away to pile some debris together. 

Pietro would have a few broken ribs and a huge headache. And Remy would have guilt. Because he hated how easy it was for someone to get into his head. He hated that his anger had been directed and Lorna and Pietro. He hated that he'd attacked the man he loved. Pietro was supposed to feel safe around him. 

And Remy felt, even though it wasn't his fault, that he'd betrayed that somehow.


	9. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was tears. And that is what you'll get!

“I want to be part of the team.” 

“You can't. You're too young.” Crystal glared at Pietro. “See? Being here is putting dangerous ideas in her head.” 

“She just wants to help,” Pietro said, “and I don't blame her. I'm not going to put her in danger, but I understand.” 

“And how do I know that?” Crystal asked. “The last time she was with you, you did put her in danger. You changed her, permanently.” 

Pietro's jaw clenched. “I'm trying.” 

“Luna, get your stuff.” 

“Moooom.” 

“Luna.” 

Luna groaned and ran inside. Crystal and Pietro stood in silence for a few moments. 

“When can she come back?” Pietro asked. 

“I don't know,” Crystal said. “When can I trust you?” 

“Now.” 

Crystal sighed, running a hand through her hair. “You know I can't do that.” 

“She's been fine here. Safe.” 

“This isn't her home.” 

“It could be.” 

Crystal gave him a sad smile. “No, it can't. I'm sorry, Pietro, but this is my final decision on the matter.” 

Luna came back outside, a small bag with all her belongings slung over her shoulder. Without a word, she threw her arms around Pietro's waist. Pietro bent over and buried his face in his daughter's hair. 

“I love you,” he said. “I'll miss you.” 

Too soon, they were gone. 

Pietro felt numb as he returned to his room. There was a hollowness that seemed to be eating him from the inside out. And doubt. That seed of a thought in his head that he was always fighting against, that wanted to grow and tell him he wasn't good enough, would never be good enough. 

“You okay?” Remy appeared in front of him, in front of the door to his room. 

“Move,” Pietro said. 

“Don't think so.” Before Pietro could protest, Remy took him into his arms. Pietro was tense, at first he tried to push away, but Remy held him tighter. “S'okay.” 

Pietro made a choking sound and started to shake.


	10. Family Matter

“Wanda wants to know when she should start planning the wedding,” Lorna said, looking at her phone. 

Pietro made a grab for it, but Lorna dodged him. 

“Are you talking about us?” he asked. 

“Maybe.” Lorna grinned. “Why?” 

“Because we're not getting married,” Pietro snapped. “Are you making fun of us?” 

“It's just unexpected,” Lorna said. A high pitched ding! noise alerted her to another text. “Hah!” 

“What?” 

Lorna smirked at him. 

“What!” He lunged for the phone again, and managed to grab it this time. He darted to the other side of the kitchen, his eyes skimming across the screen. His cheeks turned red. 

Lorna walked over to him and snatched the phone. “Serves you right.” 

“She is not getting us lingerie for my birthday,” Pietro said. 

“Well after that, I think you deserve it,” Lorna said. 

“Tell her not to.” 

“I'm not.” 

“Lorna--” 

Lorna tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away.


	11. We Don't Do That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They may not have sex but modeling isn't off the table. Enjoy!

Pietro received a mysterious package in the mail. 

“Open it,” Lorna said. Pietro was staring at the box, which Remy had placed in front of him at the kitchen table. 

“No.” 

“Come on,” Remy said. 

Pietro was looking at it like it might expode. “I have a feeling I know what it is, and I know that I won't like it.” 

“Well, I don't,” Remy said. He glanced at Lorna. “Do you?” 

Lorna was barely keeping herself from laughing. “Maybe.” 

“Fine,” Pietro said. “If only to stop you two bothering me for the rest of the day.” His hands became a blur as he tore open the package with lightning speed. Silky blue fabric spilled out onto the table, and Remy made a grab for it before Pietro decided to run. 

He held it up. “Interesting,” he said, smirking and then giving Pietro a wink. “It's even your size, chere.” 

It was lingerie. A light blue lace top with equally lacy and equally blue panties. 

Pietro's cheeks were stained red. “Wanda,” he said between gritted teeth. 

“She has good taste,” Remy said. “So how about we try this out, eh?” 

Pietro hit his hand against the table. “We don't do that! I thought we agreed? Is that how much you want it? Is that how unsatisfied you are? That oneoutfitisallittakes--?

“Calm down,” Remy said. “We don't need ta do anything like that. I'm just saying, you'd look good in it, and I could admire you--” 

“I'm not wearing that,” Pietro said. 

“I will,” Remy said, snatching it from him. 

“It's too small,” Pietro said. 

“Don't care.” Remy sauntered out of the room. 

Lorna sighed. “I don't understand you two at all.” 

“I'm going to kill Remy,” Pietro said, “and when I'm done I'm going to kill Wanda. And then you, Lorna, for supporting this.” 

He rushed off after Remy. 

Lorna didn't see them for a few hours. And when she did, Pietro was calmer, if not exactly happy. And Remy was positively ecstatic. 

“He wore it,” Remy mouthed to her when he caught her looking. 

Lorna rolled her eyes.


	12. Cheat

Remy didn't like to think about it, but sometimes he got the feeling that Pietro had a death wish. 

Technically, they all did, being on superhero teams. But as Pietro rushed head-on into a group of men with guns, Remy thought, there weren't many people who could be so--

“Stupid,” Lorna muttered. “I told him to wait.” 

The guys with the guns were dispatched. Or at least, their guns disappeared from their hands, and Pietro rushed ahead, around the corner. 

“I could've done that,” Lorna said, waving her hand. The guns, now on the floor, wrapped themselves around each other, becoming useless. The men stared at her. 

“I'd run if I were you,” Remy told them. 

They did. 

“That was almost too easy,” Danger said, sounding disappointed. 

A strangled scream interrupted the silence, then was cut off. 

“Spoke too soon,” Doug said. 

They rushed around the corner, then around another corner, just in time to see a giant robot with its hand through Pietro's chest. There was a moment where it just looked at them. And then it shook Pietro off, like a toy, letting him fall to the ground. 

All hell broke lose. 

The robot ended up reduced to scrap (not metal, it wasn't made of metal, so Lorna couldn't hurt it as much as she wanted to, but Danger tore into it like it was paper.) 

Pietro had a gaping wound in his chest, on the right side. 

“What the hell happened?” Remy asked. “How did it get you?” 

“Fast,” Pietro groaned. His eyes were glassy. “Remy--”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Remy snapped. 

“I have a hole in my chest,” Pietro murmured, his eyes fluttering closed. 

There was a pool of blood on the floor. Remy took off his jacket, gently lifted Pietro halfway off the ground, and wrapped him in it to try and stem the bleeding. 

“Making me ruin my favorite coat,” he muttered, picking Pietro up. Pietro didn't answer, just hung limply in his arms. 

“Serval isn't far,” Lorna said. “Let's go.” 

When they got to Serval, the doctor said, “He should be dead.” 

“Anyone else and he would be,” Lorna said. 

“Pietro,” Remy added, “is nothing if not stubborn.” 

And then, all they could do was wait.


	13. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was breaking up

“What is it? Do you think you deserve it or something?” 

Pietro closed his eyes, breathed in-and-out slowly. When he opened them he looked drawn, tired. “Do we have to do this now?” 

Remy planted himself firmly on Pietro's bed. “Yes, we do. Because I'm the one who has ta watch over and over again as you nearly get yourself killed.” 

“I wasn't thinking--” 

“Of course not,” Remy snapped. “You say you're smarter than the rest of us but you don't think. You go in all lone wolf and you have a team, Pietro, you know that? A team who cares about you. Who has your back. Who don't want ta see you dead.”

Pietro's mouth tightened. He didn't say anything. 

“If this is because of what you've done in the past, then you haven't been listening ta a word I've been saying these past few months,” Remy continued. “You're trying ta be a better person. You don't deserve ta get hurt. You're not expendable. How many times do I have ta say it before you get it through your thick head?” 

“I can't just turn it off!” Pietro shouted, shocking both of them. 

“No, you can't,” Remy said, “because you pretend it don't exist. But it does and one day it'll kill you.” 

“If you have a problem,” Pietro said, slowly, “if you're tired of my inability to get over certain feelings, then you don't have to stay.” 

Remy stared at him. 

“If I'm not getting over it in your desired time-frame,” Pietro added, but Remy cut him off. 

“'Your desired time-frame,'” he said, “that's rich coming from you. The most impatient man on Earth. You ain't got time for no one except yourself.” He knew as he said the words, as he saw Pietro's face, that it had been the wrong thing to say. And he knew that it wasn't true. But the words were out there. 

“Get out,” Pietro said. “Now.” 

Remy scrambled off the bed and got out.


	14. Digging Up the Past

Pietro looked like he was going to break the glass of water he was clutching. Remy watched him as he made himself coffee. 

“If you have something to say,” Pietro said, “say it and leave.” 

“Whoa,” Lorna said, striding into the kitchen towards the fridge. “It's winter in here.” 

“I don't have anything ta say that you haven't already heard,” Remy said. 

Lorna frowned at the both of them, fridge halfway open. “What's going on?” 

“Someone doesn't like that I can't just be fine when they want me to,” Pietro said. 

“That ain't true,” Remy snapped. “Someone's obsessing over what he did and not letting himself move on. Someone internalizes lots of shit and doesn't admit it till it's too late.” 

“Someone thinks this is ridiculous,” Lorna said. “Have either of you apologized to each other yet?” 

Remy looked away, guilty. Pietro shrugged. 

“Okay,” Lorna said, grabbing a yogurt and turning to the both of them. “I get it. I really do. It's hard. Pietro's killed people and lied about it so he's hard to trust. Right?” Remy stared at her. 

“And,” Lorna added to Pietro, “Remy's a thief and a flirt.” She let that sink in. “But you're not those things anymore.” 

“I'm still a thief,” Remy muttered. 

“To a lot of people, I am,” Pietro said. “Maybe you find the fact that I spied on you for Alex Summers more disturbing than that I killed people, but most other people have a different view.” 

“Don't remind me,” Lorna said. “All of us have done shitty things.” 

“I tell him that and no matter what he don't listen,” Remy said. 

“I do listen,” Pietro snapped, “but it doesn't matter.” 

“Have you considered therapy?” Lorna asked. 

“Great idea,” Remy said. 

“Both of you,” Lorna added. 

“I am not doing couples therapy,” Pietro said. 

“Fine,” Lorna said, “but you can't keep pretending your feelings don't exist and pushing them aside and then nearly getting yourself killed because you think you're a bad person or whatever.” Pietro stared at her. “That's the real problem, right?” 

“Wow,” Remy said. 

“You forgot something,” Pietro said. “I don't have time for anyone except myself.” He threw a dirty look at Remy, stood up, and left the room. 

Lorna turned to Remy. 

“I know,” Remy said, avoiding her gaze. “I didn't mean it.” 

“Do you think he knows that?” 

“...no.” 

“Mmm.” Lorna opened her yogurt and began eating it, still watching Remy. 

“Fine,” Remy said. “When we've both calmed down, I'll say sorry. Then will you be happy?” 

“Oh, my happiness doesn't matter in this case,” Lorna said. “But for the record, if you two can be in the same room without it feeling like someone might die in the next five minutes, then yes, I'll be happy.”


	15. Apologies

“I'm sorry.” 

Pietro glanced over at Remy. They'd been shoved in the back of one of Serval's cars, Georgia between them, and Lorna and Doug were in front, driving to a burger joint in DC for what Lorna called a “team bonding experience.” Actually, Snow called it that, and Lorna secretly thought it was a bad idea. 

“Are you kidding me?” Lorna asked. “You're doing this now? You didn't do this before we left?” 

“Feelings ain't convenient, Lorna,” Remy said. 

“You're just feeling sorry now?” Pietro asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Can I move seats?” Georgia asked. 

“No,” Remy and Pietro said at the same time. 

“Yes,” Remy said, glaring at Pietro. “Yes you can, 'cause I got words ta say.” 

“You are not saying them in the car,” Pietro said. “This is a private matter. This isn't a team affair.” 

“But it sure is affecting the team,” Doug muttered. 

“Guys,” Georgia started. 

“I'm sorry,” Remy insisted. “What's your problem with that?”

“My problem?” Pietro scoffed. “Aside from the fact you're doing this in the car, in front of everyone else, let's take a minute to think about what you're sorry for and the fact that you think you can apologize without even talking about that. Is that what you really think?” 

“I thought it was clear that I didn't,” Remy said. 

“Here we go,” Lorna sighed. 

Pietro took a deep breath, and on the release said, “All-my-life-people-think-I-don't-have-time-for-them-or-that-the-only-person-I-have-time-for-is-Wanda-but-that-isn't-true-if-I-care-about-you-I-have-time-for-you-and-I'd-like-someone-to-acknowledge-for-once-that-I-am-trying-and-that-it-might-be-hard-but-I-am-tired-of-people-saying-that-I-am-selfish-because-that's-what-my-father-was-and-I've-spent-so-much-time-trying-to-dedicate-time-to-my-family-and-not-be-like-him-that-when-people-tell-me-I've-failed-I-don't-know-what-do-do-I-know-I-mess-but-but-they-think-I-don't-care-and-that-isn't-true.-If-people-don't-like-having-me-around-why-am-I-here-who-am-I-to-them-other-than-an-annoyance-and-now-even-Wanda-doesn't-have-patience-for-me.” He turned to look out the window, breathing hard. 

Remy stared at him. He wanted to say, that was too fast, but Pietro didn't seem to be in the mood to slow down. 

Doug was also staring at Pietro. “You're not like him,” he said, softly. “And I can tell you care.” 

Pietro cast a brief, shocked look at Doug, and then turned to look out the window again, one hand pressed to his mouth. 

A few minutes later the car stopped and Lorna said, into the awkward silence, “we're here.”


	16. Understanding

“Can I talk to you?” Doug asked, touching Pietro lightly on the arm. 

Lorna, who'd reached the door to the burger joint, glanced back at them, and Doug waved at her to go ahead. 

Pietro leaned against the car. “You understood.” 

“Why are you surprised?” Doug asked. “What do you think my powers are?” He shrugged. “I know you probably didn't want that. I hear a lot of things people don't want me to hear.” 

Pietro shifted. His foot tapped against the sidewalk. “That was not very smart of me. I should have known.” 

“Next time if you want I won't say anything,” Doug said. 

“It would just be pretending,” Pietro said. 

Doug sighed. “I know. For the record? I don't think you're any of those things that you're afraid you are. And I don't think Remy thinks that, either. If you were fighting, it was probably just the easiest way to hurt you.” 

“And it just made things more difficult,” Pietro said. “Every time I make progress, there's something to remind me of my failures. There's always something that brings them back.” 

“You shouldn't be talking to me, really,” Doug said. “I can understand everything you say but I'm not the one who's going to make it better in the end.” Pietro nodded, and Doug glanced towards the restaurant. “Coming?” 

“I might go home,” Pietro said, running a hand over his face. “I need to be alone.” 

Doug nodded. “I'll let Lorna know.” 

Pietro inclined his head, and in the next second was gone.


	17. Think

While Pietro and Doug talked outside, Remy agonized over his decision to try apologizing on the way over. 

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” Lorna asked. “It's Pietro we're talking about.” 

“Did you understand what he said?” Remy asked. 

Lorna shrugged. “Does it matter?” 

“I wanna know,” Remy said. “If I can't even understand my own boyfriend--” 

“It didn't sound good,” Georgia chimed in. Both adults looked at her, and she returned her attention to her milkshake. 

“Sometimes,” Remy said, “I don't really think about what I'm saying. Or doing. Never actually been good at this whole romance thing.” 

“I can tell,” Lorna said. 

“Maybe Pietro don't need me,” Remy mused. “Maybe I'm not made for serious relationships.” 

“Pietro needs everyone who gives him the time of day,” Lorna said. Georgia choked on her drink. “He'll fight tooth-and-nail not to admit it, but he needs people to care about him and he needs people to care about. And right now, he doesn't have a lot of those people. Which is kind of his fault, but he hasn't exactly had a normal life, either. With a dad like Magneto, I'm not surprised he has issues.” 

“Am I supposed to be hearing this?” Georgia asked. 

“No,” Lorna said, “but Remy decided he wanted to talk in front of everyone.” 

“Like I said, I don't think.” Remy put his head in his hands. “D'you think he'll talk ta me?” 

“If you actually talk,” Lorna said. “Pietro obsesses over things. He wants to know why you said what you did, not just an apology.” 

“I got mad,” Remy said. “It's that simple.” 

“Not to him,” Lorna said. 

Doug sat down next to Remy. “Pietro's gone home,” he said. 

“Mon dieu,” Remy moaned. 

Doug patted him on the back. 

“You ain't gonna tell me what he said either, are you?” Remy asked. 

Doug sighed. “Nope.”


	18. Fears

The team came home and Remy made a move for Pietro's room. Doug and Lorna gave him knowing looks, and Georgia whispered, “Good luck.” They all definitely didn't go sit in the kitchen to wait. 

Remy knocked on Pietro's door and didn't receive an answer. “I know you're awake,” he called. “You don't need as much sleep as most people.” He knocked again, then stood back and waited. 

The door opened, and Pietro glared at him. “I was hoping you'd given up.” 

“Nah,” Remy said, “I'm determined like that. Can I come in?” 

“That depends,” Pietro said. 

“I want ta talk,” Remy said. “And I want ta understand. And I want ta apologize for what I said. I didn't mean it, but it came out in anger and it was just the easiest way ta hurt you.” 

Pietro glared at him a moment longer before disappearing into his room. He didn't shut the door, so Remy followed him. Pietro didn't sit. Remy sat on the bed because he felt more comfortable that way, but Pietro seemed unable to stand still. 

“Look,” Remy said, noticing that Pietro kept looking at different points around the room as he spoke, “I really didn't mean it. It was just the easy thing ta say, you know? And it wasn't smart or anything. I just want you ta know that it isn't how I feel about you. I know you care about people. I know you care about me.” 

Pietro ran a hand through his hair, started pacing. “Why did you say it?” he asked, his voice brittle. 

Remy wanted to respond that he'd already explained himself. But then he thought about what had caused the argument in the first place. “You keep endangering yourself and I got scared. I thought you weren't thinking much of yourself, were thinking you were expendable and I guess I was frustrated that you don't realize how important you are ta some people. Like me. And you don't realize how you aren't a bad person.” 

Pietro scoffed, but it was weak. He turned away. 

“I never told you that I need you,” Remy continued. “I need people around. I thrive on 'em. Not good at being lonely, me. And you're someone...you care about me. You don't lie about it, or pretend. You're honest. Blunt. You don't brush me off like some people do, or just look at me and think the only thing I'm good for is a fun time. You get that I care, too.” 

Pietro turned to Remy, pale. “I am trying, but I feel like I'm failing. If you want me to promise...I can't promise you anything.” 

“S'okay,” Remy said, standing. “I made assumptions and I shouldn't have.” 

“I should trust you more,” Pietro said. He looked cautious. Like he still wasn't sure. 

Remy crossed the distance between them and enveloped Pietro in his arms. Pietro rested his head on Remy's shoulder and sank into his embrace.


	19. It's Been A While

The worst thing that could have happened was that the past came back to haunt Pietro. Black Bolt decided to visit X-Factor with his wife, Medusa, in tow. 

Crystal's sister. 

As the team gathered to meet them, Pietro looked almost ill. They arrived and exchanged greetings without incident, and Medusa informed them of several situations that the Inhumans would need to keep track of on Earth, which meant they'd be seeing more of them. Apparently, more Inhumans were being discovered and were needing to be informed of their heritage. 

Remy kept himself close to Pietro, physical support. Pietro leaned against him slightly, his way of letting Remy know that it was appreciated. 

After the meeting was done it was clear Pietro wanted to leave, but Medusa approached him. Remy squeezed him arm. And Medusa looked them up and down. 

“You look well,” she said. “It's been some time since we last saw each other.” Inwardly, Remy winced. 

“As do you,” Pietro said, with a small nod. He was tense, ready to run. 

“I see you've moved on,” she added, her eyes drifting to Remy. “I wasn't aware that you were inclined to favor men.” 

“He's inclined ta favor whoever he wants,” Remy said, feeling a bit insulted by the way she sized him up. “It just so happens we get along.” 

Medusa nodded and moved on to talk to Lorna. Pietro turned and walked out of the room at a deliberately measured pace. Remy followed him, and once they were a few corridors away, Pietro turned around and groaned, leaning against the nearest wall. 

“That went well,” Remy said. 

“Will they never let me forget?” Pietro asked. “Will anyone?” 

“People are assholes when it ain't them making the mistakes,” Remy pointed out. “And also when they're Inhuman royalty.” 

“And,” Pietro added, “the way they looked at us--” 

“Looked down at us,” Remy said. “There's no pleasing anybody.” 

“You can imagine what being in their militia was like,” Pietro muttered. 

Remy laughed, because he couldn't imagine Pietro and royalty mixing very well. Pietro himself cracked a small grin. 

“Does it really matter what they think?” Remy added. Because to him, it didn't. 

Pietro shrugged. “Perhaps not.” 

To Remy, Pietro saying that was a genuine surprise. But it also reminded him, Pietro was trying.


	20. Shame

Lorna got a call two days later. “Gambit and Quicksilver are dating?” 

“Screw you,” Lorna said, and hung up. Because it'd been Alex and she wasn't going to talk to him about anything. 

That same day, Remy got a call from Scott. “I highly advise against this course of action,” he said. 

“You make it sound like I'm about ta launch a nuclear bomb at some poor unsuspecting country,” Remy said. “I'm dating someone. Ain't nothing new.” 

“Quicksilver is dangerous,” Scott said. “He's a murderer. He's nearly started a war between two different worlds. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Why on Earth would you get into a relationship with him?” 

“Because he's a decent person,” Remy said, “and I can make these decisions for myself, Summers.” 

“It isn't a good decision,” Scott said. “I understand that you're on the same team, but--” 

“Look, when we first started, I thought all those things too,” Remy said. “I thought we were the least compatible people in the world, that he was the sorta person I could never even like, let alone love, and then we got ta know each other. And you know what? We're the kind of person the other one needs.” 

On the other line, Scott was silent. 

“We all make mistakes,” Remy said. “People are starting ta wonder where you went wrong, too.” With that, he hung up. 

He got a message from Logan reading, “The Maximoffs are bad news. Get out while you can.” 

And he didn't tell Pietro any of this, because he knew how Pietro would react. With anger, and private self-hatred. It would matter to him what everyone thought, even if it didn't matter one bit to Remy. Pietro would see himself as the problem. And he wasn't. 

“Alex Summers told me to tell you that none of us can trust Pietro,” Lorna said, “because he lied to us for so long. And to everyone else. About big things.” She looked troubled. “This is all bullshit.” 

“Tell Alex and anyone else who says anything that it ain't their fucking business,” Remy said. 

Lorna sighed. “I think Medusa is stirring trouble.” 

“Let her,” Remy said. “I can handle it.” 

“If you say so.”


	21. You Can't Like That

“This is ridiculous,” Remy snapped. Logan had asked him to lunch and now was talking to him about why dating Pietro Maximoff was a bad idea. “We've been going out for months, and you're all having a hissy fit 'cause one Inhuman got the word out.” 

“Why didn't you tell us before?” Logan asked. 

“'Cause it wasn't your business,” Remy snapped. “And it ain't like I talk ta you on the regular. You're all busy trying ta make sure Summers doesn't kill everyone with his plans for revolution. Which, by the way, is a bigger problem than who I date.” 

“Maximoff has done more damage than Scott ever will,” Logan pointed out. 

“Not everyone can be a boy scout,” Remy said. His food was pretty much untouched, which was a first. That was how pissed off he was. “Look, you can't tell me what I can and can't like. Or who.” 

“I'm not your dad,” Logan said. “I know. But I can tell you when I think you're being stupid. And I think you are.” 

“People change,” Remy said. “Pietro ain't the same guy he was when he did all those things. I'm inclined ta believe he never was that guy, not really. It's something he did ta deal with all the other shit in his life. Which ain't right, but not everyone handles things well. You spend half your time going through one or another identity crises and you can't give Pietro a chance?” 

Logan narrowed his eyes at him. “You're whipped, aren't you.” 

“You're several months too late,” Remy said. “Bub.” 

“Don't do that,” Logan muttered. “Look, I know you're not gonna listen to me. But when he screws up and you're left to clean up after him...” 

“You'll say I told you so,” Remy said, rolling his eyes. 

Logan sighed. “I care about you.” 

“I know,” Remy said. “But that don't mean you're right.” 

Logan didn't say anything. Just started on his food.


	22. Doubt

Pietro cornered Lorna near the bathroom. “You can't hide these things from me,” he said. “I'm not an idiot. Medusa has got word of our relationship out and now everyone wants to 'save' Remy from me.” 

Lorna gestured to the bathroom door. “Don't mind me, I was just about to take a shower.” 

“Lorna,” Pietro said, folding his arms over his chest. “Tell me what's going on.” 

“Nothing,” Lorna said, looking longingly at the bathroom door. “I just really want a shower. And you're right. But--” 

“I knew it! What am I supposed to do?” 

“Nothing?” Lorna shrugged. “They're not talking to you.”

“What they're saying about me...it's not like they're lying,” Pietro said. “It's not like I can say to Remy, don't listen to them because they're tarnishing my reputation for no good reason. They have reason to be concerned.” 

“You know what?” Lorna said, pushing past him and placing her hand on the doorknob. “This is what you do: make an effort to prove them wrong.” 

Pietro stared at her. 

“You have a bad habit of making things more complicated than they are,” Lorna added. “But it's really simple. If you want to talk to me you can wait until I'm done showering.” She disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Pietro sighed. “I'm an idiot.”


	23. Outside Forces

“I feel like we're under siege or something,” Remy said. He was curled around Pietro. And the cats had all taken their posts, sitting at various points on top of them to make sure that neither of them were able to get up without causing some sort of havoc. “You know the X-Men wanna stage an intervention?” 

“Let them,” Pietro murmured. 

Remy frowned, raising himself up on his elbow to try and get a better look at Pietro's face. Two of the cats meowed loudly. 

“If you know what you want, it doesn't matter what they say,” Pietro continued. 

“I mean, yeah,” Remy said. “But you're not upset?” 

“There's nothing I can do,” Pietro said, which Remy took to mean that yes, he was, but was trying not to think about it. “At best I can just ignore them. They're not talking to me. And they're not wrong, as far as they can tell.” 

“As far as I can tell,” Remy said, “they are.” He settled back down, and the cats began purring. 

“Then,” Pietro said, softly, “that's the only thing that matters.” 

Remy smiled and pressed his forehead into Pietro's hair.


	24. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually there's not much frustration in this chapter. because we need fluff sometimes.

“Take a look at this.” Pietro tossed a printed piece of paper in Remy's and Lorna's faces. It was an e-mail, long-winded by the look of it, and from none other than Scott Summers. 

Lorna's eyebrows shot up. “Wow. He really hasn't gotten over the fact that Remy isn't an X-Man anymore.” 

“He's acting like my dad,” Remy said, grimacing. The e-mail detailed why Pietro shouldn't be endangering Remy by getting him involved in his life. 

“He makes it sound like I'm...Dark Vader or something,” Pietro said. 

“Darth,” Remy said, but he had a wide grin on his face. “But you're learning. I'm so proud.” 

Lorna rolled her eyes. “Scott doesn't really have room to talk. He's heading into Magneto territory himself.” 

“Wait,” Remy said, putting the e-mail aside, “can we talk about how Pietro just referenced Star Wars on his own?” 

“Is that really the most important thing here?” Pietro asked. 

“Um, yeah,” Remy said. “It took me forever ta get you ta watch that. And Star Trek. I mean, you are terrible about watching things.” 

“I never said they were good,” Pietro said. 

“It stuck in your heart,” Remy said, putting his hand over his own heart. “I can tell because you're bringing it inta every day conversation. Like I knew it would.” 

“I would hardly put it on my list of favorite films,” Pietro said. 

“You're just being difficult,” Remy said. 

“You're both weird,” Lorna said, standing up. “Have fun talking about Star Whatever.” 

“I know for a fact you have at least the first Star Wars trilogy on DVD,” Remy called after her. Lorna just waved a dismissive hand at him and left. 

Remy turned to Pietro, who said, “Just so you know, I retain a lot of information even if I don't find it relevant.” 

“Uh-huh,” Remy said. “I think you find Star Wars highly relevant.” 

“Because I'm Darth Vader?” Pietro asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No,” Remy said, “because your boyfriend likes it.” 

Pietro didn't deny that. And the e-mail lay on the table, almost forgotten.


	25. Hero

Remy always said that it would be a historic day when Pietro allowed himself to be rescued. That he would make note of it, write it down, declare it an international holiday. 

So when they were on a mission and Pietro found himself with a broken leg and unable to run and he called out to Remy for help, Remy was delighted. (Not about the broken leg, but about the help thing.) 

So delighted that he ran over. He might have even said, “Don't worry, I'll save you!” He charged his cards and threw them at the extremely strong man-monster hybrid bearing down on Pietro. The man-monster dodged the cards, growled, and lunged at Remy instead. 

And Remy, who hadn't really had a backup plan, found himself thrown to the ground. There was a horrible crack and a sharp pain ran up Remy's right leg, and he yelled. When he looked, his ankle was twisted around. 

“Now we match,” he said weakly to Pietro. 

Pietro rolled his eyes. 

“I hope this don't turn you off from asking for help in the future,” Remy added. The man-monster was coming towards them again. 

“It just might,” Pietro said, forcing himself up. He blanched as he put weight on his leg and reached for Remy. 

Remy stared at him. “What the hell are you doing?” 

The man-monster was closing in. 

“What you failed to do,” Pietro said, grabbing Remy. With a burst of speed, they got the hell away from the thing that wanted to kill them. 

Pietro collapsed on the ground, dropping Remy into a pile of leaves and staying where he fell. Remy groaned. “This is the last time I go on a mission involving mysterious labs doing mysterious experiments.” His ankle throbbed, but he was worried about the fact that Pietro wasn't moving. “Pietro?” 

Pietro groaned and stayed face-down. 

“Right,” Remy said. He turned on his communication device. “Lorna?” 

“Where the hell are you?” Lorna shouted in his ear. “We broke into the lab and found the guy responsible for this shit-storm.” 

“Uh,” Remy said, looking around. “I dunno where we are. But, uh, I fucked up.”

“Fucked up how badly?” Lorna asked, her voice going dangerously quiet. 

Remy swallowed. “Me and Pietro? We can't move from where we are.” 

Lorna sighed. “I'll find out where you are from Warlock and we'll be there in five minutes.” 

Remy nodded. He leaned against the nearest tree and was heavily considering passing out when Lorna came back on, sounding furious. 

“Make that half an hour,” she said. “You idiots are in the next state over!”


	26. Ikea

Lorna handed Remy a shopping list and a piece of paper with directions to the nearest Ikea. 

“What the hell am I supposed ta do with this?” Remy asked. 

“We need more silverware and plates,” Lorna said, “since last week someone had a drinking contest and broke half the stuff we own.” 

“That wasn't me,” Remy said, frowning at her. “I'm not that kinda drunk.” 

“No, it was me,” Lorna admitted, rubbing the back of her neck and looking annoyed at herself. “But I have a meeting with Snow today so it's up to you.” 

“I'm not a fan of Ikea,” Remy said. 

“Take your boyfriend,” Lorna said. “He'll find everything quickly for you and you won't have to spend more time in there than necessary.” 

“Has your brother ever been ta Ikea?” 

“Probably not.” Lorna shrugged. “If you stay on the path you should be fine.” 

An hour later Pietro and Remy were walking through the doors of Ikea, armed with Lorna's list and money from Serval. 

“I lied ta Lorna,” Remy said. “I love Ikea. You in for a treat.” 

“I don't know why I agreed to this,” Pietro said, looking at each coordinated home display in disgust. “Who spends this much time making each piece of furniture match?” 

“Um, most people,” Remy said. “People with patience. Ohhh this bed set looks cool.” It was red and black, and Remy darted towards it with a big grin on his face. He ran his hands along the fabric and hummed. “So soft. C'mere Pietro.” 

“No,” Pietro said, folding his arms over his chest and standing resolutely on the path. 

Remy rolled his eyes and went back over to Pietro, taking him by the arm and dragging him towards the bed. 

“I refuse to spend more than an hour in here,” Pietro complained. “Half an hour should be sufficient. We're not looking for--” 

“Just feel it,” Remy insisted, and pushed Pietro on the bed. 

Pietro landed face-first in the fabric and Remy plopped down next to him. Pietro turned to glare at him, but Remy just smiled. 

“Ain't this nice.” 

“This isn't our bed,” Pietro said. 

“But it could be.” 

Pietro pushed himself off the bed and straightened his clothes. Reluctantly, Remy rejoined him as they continued walking down the path. 

“You never went into a store and took a nap on their beds?” Remy asked. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“They're comfy,” Remy said with a shrug. 

“That makes no sense,” Pietro said. “Why not just go home?” 

They reached the kitchen section, which was an array of displays of impossibly clean and large kitchens. Even Serval's kitchen wasn't so coordinated. 

“It's good ta see this,” Remy said. “Ta take note. I mean, what if we have ta move into our own apartments? We won't be living at Serval forever.” 

“As someone who moves constantly,” Pietro said, “I'd rather keep everything simple and easy to take with me.” 

“You don't want ta make a home?” Remy asked. 

Pietro frowned. “You're not suggesting we live together?” 

Remy's face went red. “Ah—no no, that's not what I was asking. I meant in general. You know. Just have a place you can go all the time. A base. Where you can nest and...stuff.” He turned to study an elegantly patterned tea cup. 

“Oh,” Pietro said. “I've never really thought about it.” 

“Yeah, I mean, our life style, we move around a lot.” Remy wasn't sure if his face was still red. It felt like it was burning. 

Possibly because the idea of living with Pietro didn't sound as bad as he thought it would. 

“The plates,” Pietro said after a moment. 

“Right.” Remy turned his attention to the kitchen counter, which had been set up with matching plates, bowls, and silverware. “I think we can afford ta spring for something good.” 

“You mean, Serval can,” Pietro said. 

“Exactly.” Remy picked up a wine glass. “Nothing wrong with using what we got.”


	27. Home Wrecking

Lorna burst into the living room and slapped a bunch of files on the coffee table. The other members of the team, who'd been watching reruns of Star Trek (at Remy and Doug's insistence) jumped. 

“Snow is a liar,” Lorna said. 

And that was how the team fell apart. 

It wasn't any of their faults. It was Snow's fault. He'd brought together the team under false pretenses, lied about it, and put a camera in Lorna's eye so he could spy on them. Lorna was furious, but even more than furious, she felt guilty. 

“I got you all into this,” she told them the night she broke the news. “And for that, I'm sorry. I feel like I've wasted your time.” 

“You haven't,” Pietro said. “Trust me. I don't waste time.” 

“I'm honored ta have been on your team,” Remy added. 

“You all helped me come to terms with not being dead,” Doug said. 

“You're like my family,” Georgia told them. 

But there wasn't anything for them at Serval. Not anymore. And Lorna didn't have the resources to start up her own team, so they went their separate ways. Which, for most of them, meant moving back up north to New York City. 

Remy was glad that he and Pietro were still living in the same city, but it felt weird not being down the hall from each other. It felt weird not being on the same team. They'd never been on the same team before X-Factor. It should have been normal. But they'd gotten so used to working together. 

“You going back ta the Avengers?” Remy asked Pietro over coffee a few days later. 

Pietro cupped his hands around his mug. “Yes. Are you going to the X-Men?” 

Remy shrugged. “Maybe I'll take a break. I don't even know if they'll have me.” 

“Oh, they'll have you,” Pietro said. “Summers wants as many supporters as he can get.” 

“You don't like them,” Remy said. 

“I don't like Summers,” Pietro said, “and I've never trusted Xavier. Wanda and I started off as their enemies and we've never been able to shake the feeling of antagonism.” 

“Well after years of fighting, yeah,” Remy said with a shrug. He watched Pietro's face, but Pietro was unreadable. “Would it be a problem if I joined the X-Men?” 

“Because your leader doesn't like me or because the Avengers have fought the X-Men in the past and are liable to do so again?” Pietro asked. Then he added, “I don't know.” 

“They probably won't call me,” Remy said. 

Except he was wrong. Scott called him the next day.


	28. Let's Not

“If you're going to join the X-Men, it might be easier if we broke up.” 

Remy stared at Pietro. The fact that they were in Pietro's bed, under at least three blankets, and cuddling made was he was saying all the more shocking. 

“How about I don't talk ta them about my home life and we don't break up? Why d'you even think that's a thing that needs ta happen? Is it because of Scott?” 

“As much as Summers makes me uncomfortable, no,” Pietro said. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them, and he looked sad. “They'll pit us against each other.” 

“It ain't like the X-Men and the Avengers are on opposite sides,” Remy said. “Technically, we're both teams that want ta help people.” 

“That doesn't mean we get along,” Pietro said. “The Avengers were completely dismissive of X-Factor even though we worked towards a common purpose.”

“It's not like they fight all the time,” Remy said. “What are the...” He paused, scrutinizing Pietro's face. Why did he look so sad? “Do you know something?” 

“The X-Men are very protective of mutants,” Pietro said quietly, “but that doesn't mean that the Avengers won't interfere in situations involving mutants if they deem it necessary.”

“Why can't you hand the situation over to the X-Men?” Remy asked. 

“Why do we have to?” Pietro countered. 

Remy sighed. “I dunno. I'm gonna forget for now that you said any of that, 'cause I just wanna sleep.” He pulled Pietro closer to him. Pietro was tense, but he nodded and closed his eyes. 

Remy had always chastised Pietro for worrying too much, but tonight it was Remy who couldn't get to sleep. And he hated that this was what they were doing now, both of them pretending to sleep, both of them not able to sleep, and it hadn't been that way a week ago. They weren't even on different sides. 

But they were. They always had been.


	29. Playing for the Wrong Team

“The Avengers have overstepped their boundaries by taking in a mutant for questioning and keeping them against their will,” Scott said. “Unless they rectify the situation, we will have to extract this mutant, and if it means fighting the Avengers, then so be it.” 

Later, in Pietro's bedroom, Remy gave Pietro this information. And Pietro looked furious. “Because the Avengers don't have mutants on the team who can make that call, right? It's not like Rogue, Wanda, and I exist and can make our own choices.” 

“But you're not led by a mutant,” Remy said. “I can...kinda see where Scott's coming from.” 

“This mutant was attacking people,” Pietro said. “We think they were working for an organization that enhanced their powers. We need to find out who.” 

“You won't even say their name,” Remy said. “Not even ta me. D'you not trust me?” 

“I do,” Pietro said, “but this is my job. I was barely accepted back on the team.” 

“There was a time when you didn't want ta be on their team,” Remy said. 

“Who else would accept me outside of X-Factor?” Pietro asked. “Not the X-Men. With Alex gone I stand a chance of redeeming myself.” 

“You're not hurting this mutant, are you?” Remy asked. 

Pietro stared at him. “How can you even begin to think that I would?” 

“Not you,” Remy backtracked, “but the others.” 

“How can you think,” Pietro reiterated, “that Wanda, Rogue, and myself would allow harm to come to this mutant? I said we're questioning them, not torturing them. Has Summers poisoned your mind against the Avengers?” 

“Look,” Remy said, “it ain't like the Avengers have a squeaky-clean reputation. They work with SHIELD, who does torture people--” 

“Neither do the X-Men!” Pietro snapped. 

“And,” Remy plowed on, “the Avengers aren't the most gentle people...” 

“So I'd hurt someone for information and compromise their safety?” Pietro's voice was quiet, and Remy realized what he'd been implying. 

“No,” he started, but Pietro cut him off. 

“You must be thinking, maybe Scott was right about me. About my family.” 

“That's not it--” 

“You don't trust me.” 

“And you don't trust me.” 

They stared at each other. Remy moved towards the door. 

“I'm gonna go,” he said. “I think we both got some thinking ta do.” He left. 

Pietro collapsed on the bed and ran his hands over his face, his fingers tangling in his hair, clutching the strands. Then he stood up and hit the wall with both fists, once, before resting his forehead against it and closing his eyes. 

He wanted to run. 

It didn't matter if he did. He would still be the man he used to be (who he did not want to be) in the eyes of everyone else.


	30. We'll Always Have Serval

Pietro stood in his old uniform, effectively blocking Remy's path to the cells of Avengers Tower. Remy had been tasked with taking an alternate route to the front attack. If the X-Men trying to get in through brute force failed, Remy might be able to sneak in. 

But Pietro had beat him there. 

Remy extended his staff and held it in front of him. Pietro narrowed his eyes. “You don't need to do this,” he said. 

“We're on different teams now,” Remy told him. And he rushed forward. 

The thing about fighting Pietro was, it was almost impossible to land a hit. Pietro's reaction time was too fast, his ability to run circles around his opponent (literally) gave him a huge advantage, and Remy had never really trained to combat speed. 

But that wasn't what was happening. Pietro hadn't laid Remy out and he hadn't grabbed him and dropped him off in the middle of nowhere. He hadn't even taken Remy's cards, or his weapon. He was dodging, but he was still letting the fight happen. 

“What are you doing?” Remy asked, taking a swing at Pietro, who easily dodged the blow. 

“They know they won't get through using brute force,” Pietro said. “They're depending on you.” 

“What of it?” Remy asked. No matter how many times he tried to hit Pietro, he couldn't. And it was getting annoying. He didn't want to be toyed with. He just wanted to get the job done. 

It didn't help that when he looked at Pietro, he remembered what it felt like to have Pietro's lips against his, to run his fingers through Pietro's soft hair, to lay wrapped around Pietro's body. And now, he couldn't even touch him. 

“They don't trust me with the main mission,” Pietro said. This time, Remy threw a few cards. One of them hit Pietro's arm and exploded, causing him to skid backwards. There was a tear in his uniform, his arm bleeding. 

Remy could have taken him down if he attacked him right away, but he didn't. Instead, Pietro launched himself at Remy, who dodged him and spun around, trying again to land a hit. 

“They trust you with this job,” Pietro said, a little breathless, “because they know your skill-set is suited for it. You have the most important role on this mission. If they win or lose, it doesn't matter. But if you lose, the whole thing falls apart.” 

“Then I won't lose,” Remy snapped, charging his staff and spinning around. It caught Pietro in the stomach and flung him into the nearest wall, the extra energy lending more strength to the blow than if Remy hadn't charged it. Pietro hit the wall with a crack and slid to the floor. He was unconscious. 

Remy stared at him for a moment. Pietro didn't move. 

Remy knelt in front of him, gently cupped Pietro's cheek in his hand. “I'm sorry,” he said, and then he stood up. 

Pietro remained where he was. 

Remy's gaze lingered on him for a moment longer before he tore himself away, and started running towards the cells.


End file.
